by_steel_and_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
...By Steel and Blood
By Steel and Blood ''is a low fantasy role-playing game franchise created in January 2016. The first campaign in the BSB setting, ''The Crimson Mountains, ''was completed to great success in May 2016. A second campaign, entitled ''The Final Will, is currently in early development. The setting revolves around the Kingdom of Tirrenor, a medieval feudal kingdom, and the Empire of Bruxia, a powerful empire with a massive class divide. Each nation is engulfed in a host of political and civil issues, extending to corruption, religious fanaticism, civil war, and revolution. In The Crimson Mountains campaign, the calendar year in Tirrenor is 546 ACR (ad condita regnum, ''"from the founding of the Kingdom") based on the founding of Tirren as year 0. The setting is designed to be expandable. Meaning there is the possibility for many more campaigns beyond the first, either as sequel stories in the same region with some of the same characters, or as completely separate story lines in different times and places. There is a certain ''fog of knowledge in the world, meaning a great deal of distant lands, nations, history, and families is only vaguely known to allow for free expansion and minimal retcons in future stories. Campaigns Main Page: The Crimson Mountains Upcoming Campaign (under construction): The Final Will The first campaign of By Steel an Blood, ''entitled ''The Crimson Mountains, '' was completed in May 2016, to outstanding success. Detailed character and location info, as well as a story summary can be found on the campaign page. There are additional pages with an extensive journal detailing each episode. After the success of the first campaign, a second immediately went into development. Tentatively titles "''The Final Will", the second BSB campaign moves south to the Empire of Bruxia, and four years later, to continue the epic saga with all new characters and storylines. Major Characters In The Crimson Mountains: * Nilos Kallistratos * Kairos Kallistratos a.k.a. Druid Obediah a.k.a. Lord Tyrusz * Ser Darius Straton * Mikael Asterius * Archon Plexipus * Eliza Straton * Zenia Kallistratos * Inquisitor Caius * The Condor In The Final Will: * Emperor Fazael Bruxus V * Nekalia Bruxus * Nero Bruxus * Arcadius Factions Nations * The Kingdom of Tirrenor * The Empire of Bruxia * Yuricaz (Former) Religious Institutions * Creed of the Five Gods * Doctrine of Gaiax * "The Chasm" Noble Families of Tirrenor * House Basilius (Royal Family) * House Kallistratos (High Family - Blackwall Hold) * House Nereus (High Family - Sea March) * House Andronikus (High Family - The Verge) * House Auxentius (High Family - Timbervale) * House Straton (Blackwall Hold) * House Mason (Blackwall Hold) * House Reinhold (Blackwall Hold) * House Alexius (Blackwall Hold) * House Asterius (Exiled) Mercenary Companies * The Sons of Aquinas * The Gold Legion * Whitewater Security Co. * Crimson Mountain Company * The Nightflags * Declan Company Criminal Organizations * Stoneshade Thieves' Guild * Vassilli Cartel * The Birchmen Ethnic Groups * Tirrenians * Bruxians * Yuricas * Men of the Mountains In Bruxia * Bruxus Dynasty * House Poxviq * Vox Populi Justification for the shitty generic title The name, By Steel and Blood is a motto known to various factions in the lands. It is a line in the traditional Tirrenian oath of fealty ("If called upon, I will defend thee... by steel and blood.), used in the initiation of the secret religious order of Acolytes ("You are bound to the gods... by steel and blood.), and known otherwise as a popular saying which acknowledges the bloody history of the Kingdom. It is said to have been coined by the mythical Draven Basilius, the first king of Tirrenor, believed to be the original founder of Tirren over five centuries ago. Latest activity Category:Browse